


Falling In Love With You

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-06
Updated: 2009-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural, author’s choice, “You’ve given me the best of you, but now I need the rest of you” (Billy Joel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



Dean smiled brightly as he looked into the eyes of his baby brother. Sammy was gurgling happily and smiling back at him with an adorable toothless dimpled grin, his big brown eyes gazing up at his brother with a look of wonder and awe. The little infant was happy as could be, enjoying the snuggly cuddles and cooing as he lay warm and cradled in the arms of his mother. 

Dean could remember just a few weeks ago when Sammy wasn’t very happy—back when the baby was sick. Sam was so small, fragile and vulnerable, as he lay in his incubator. Daddy and Mommy had said Sammy was like that because he was very sick. The incubator, or fish tank as Dean called it, was meant to help Sammy get better. Sam had been so ill that Dean was scared he was going to lose his new baby brother—a thought that scared him more than any boogeyman ever could. 

But that was all in the past; Sammy got better with each passing day and he was now well and healthy, and strong like Dean and Daddy. Dean giggled as he watched Sammy. The baby had a tiny little hand wrapped snuggly around Dean’s fingers, and he was holding on with a surprisingly strong grip as he smiled happily. Sam also had a little hand embraced around John’s thumb; Dean thought Sammy’s hand was so amazingly tiny compared to his and daddy’s hand. 

It didn’t matter that Sammy was little now, because Dean was certain that he would grow up to be big and strong. Weeks ago, the doctors had told his parents that Sammy wasn’t going to make it, but Dean didn’t believe them. Sam would be alright—of that Dean was certain. He wouldn’t give up on his brother, not then, and not ever. When he told Sam that, the baby smiled at him with a heartfelt grin, as if Sammy understood the promise his brother made to him. 

Years later, Dean would again keep his promise to his brother. 

Rarely do they happen, but when they occur Sam feels like he is back in the cage—trapped and powerless, a splintered as a broken bone. His body is shaky, and his eyes are wide—his chest heaves as he fights to draw in a breath of air that is not there. 

His heart beats like a battle drum, and if he were to put his hand over his heart, he swears he could feel it kick violently. When the tears pour down his cheeks and all hope seems lost, his brother shelters him from the storm. 

They spoon in bed, and the position is comfortable and securing, offering Sam safety from the nightmarish panic. Dean weaves his arms around Sam’s waist and hugs him to his chest, and the hand resting over his heart rubs in soothing circles as he whispers “Just breathe, Sammy. Slow, deep breaths...Shhh…” 

Sam turns over and rests his head right over Dean’s heart, breathing slowly and deeply as he listens to Dean’s heartbeat. The thumping and close companionship of his brother lulls Sam into a realm of peace where he remains all night as Dean cuddles him lovingly. 

Rarely do they happen, but when they occur Sam feels like he is back in the cage—trapped and powerless, a splintered as a broken bone. His body is shaky, and his eyes are wide—his chest heaves as he fights to draw in a breath of air that is not there. 

His heart beats like a battle drum, and if he were to put his hand over his heart, he swears he could feel it kick violently. When the tears pour down his cheeks and all hope seems lost, his brother shelters him from the storm. 

They spoon in bed, and the position is comfortable and securing, offering Sam safety from the nightmarish panic. Dean weaves his arms around Sam’s waist and hugs him to his chest, and the hand resting over his heart rubs in soothing circles as he whispers “Just breathe, Sammy. Slow, deep breaths...Shhh…” 

Sam turns over and rests his head right over Dean’s heart, breathing slowly and deeply as he listens to Dean’s heartbeat. The thumping and close companionship of his brother lulls Sam into a realm of peace where he remains all night as Dean cuddles him lovingly. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/96174.html?thread=21206958#t21206958)


End file.
